Pharaoh's Marriage
by yamixyugi lover
Summary: Atemu's getting married! this is my first fic cowritten by lionesshanyouareku. pairings AtemuXOC KaibaXOC and JakXOC a little bit of Jak2 crossover. NO FLAMES!
1. Saya\'s News

Pharaoh's Marrriage

"Areku, guess what!" Seventeen year old Saya Moriyama was anxious when she called her cousin, sixteen year old Areku Matsunaga.

"What is it?" Areku asked. Saya took a deep breath and said, "I'm getting married to Atemu!"

"Oh, my God!" a surprised Areku screamed. "Did he propose to you?"

"Yep. On his knees and all! You'll be my Maid of Honor, right?"

"Of course, I will! Are you gonna tell Kira?"

"Hell yeah! I'll talk to you later!" Saya hung up. She was going to call the cousins' best friend Kira Kaiba, who was also seventeen and married to the infamous Seto Kaiba.

When Saya got ahold of Kira, she said in the same excited voice, "Kira, you're not gonna believe what happened!"

"I bet it has something to do with Atemu…" Kira predicted in a little sing-song voice.

"Yep. He wants to marry me! You're gonna be my bridesmaid, right?"

"Yeah! Just name when and where and I will be there!" This time, Kira hung up.

"What's this about a wedding, Kira?" Kaiba asked his young wife. Apparently he was eavesdropping. "I'd better not be that third-rate wannabe Joey Wheeler!"

"Hee hee. No, it's not, Seto-kun. It's Atemu," Kira answered, laughing. "He's wants to marry Saya."

"Go figure he'd want to marry her," Kaiba replied with a scoff. "He's been with her for a year now!" Kaiba gave Kira a kiss on the cheek. He asked, "Does Saya want you to be one of her bridesmaids?"

"How'd you know?" Kira said affectionately, returning his kiss. Kaiba began to nuzzle her nose with his and whispered, "Lucky guess."


	2. Areku's Invite

_Saya's house_

The doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" Saya yelled. She ran to the door and opened it. It was Atemu. (a/n: of course!) Surprisingly, he picked Saya up and spun her around. She laughed; she was happy to be in the arms of her future husband. Atemu kissed her and then stopped spinning her. Still in his strong arms, he asked, "How are you, my princess?"

Saya kissed Atemu back and said, "Not much, Atemu-kun."

He placed her onto her feet and asked, "Did you get any bridesmaids?"

"So far, only two," Saya replied. "Anyway, how about you? You told me that Joey was gonna be your best man."

"That's true, and I'll ask Duke and Tristan later." He lay Saya down on the couch back first and began to kiss her neck gently. He stopped for a moment to whisper, "I take it that your cousin is going to be your Maid of Honor, Saya-chan?"

"Yes, she is…" she answered.

_Areku's house_

Areku was getting into her car, a black Honda Civic, to go to the mall to find a dress. She called her other friend Megumi on her cell phone.

"So your cousin's getting married?" Megumi asked.

"Yep," Areku answered, "and I'm at the mall trying to find some decent jewelry and a dress."

"Are you going to Hot Topic or not?"

"Probably not, but I want to!"

"Resist the temptation, Areku!" And at that, Megumi hung up.

But of course, Areku went into Hot Topic and bought a black HIM shirt. After that, she ordered a beautiful Oriental dress and walked out. _I wonder what Jak is doing…_ Areku thought while unlocking her car. Jak was Areku's best friend when she was living in Haven City. Jak's friend Daxter was known to be a little bit of a pervert around Areku, so she knew not to invite him.

She called Jak while she was driving home. "Howzit going in Haven, Jak?"

"Ah, you know," Jak replied casually, "same old stuff."

"Is Daxter still with Tess?"

"Yeah. But now, more than ever!"

"Nice. Anyway, Atemu proposed to Saya! You know… my cousin…"

"Really? When?"

"About a day ago. But I'm sure Atemu needs another groomsmen…"

"Oh, c'mon Areku! Don't do this!"

"Please, Jak? You can walk me down the aisle…"

Jak thought about it for a minute. Deep down, he had stronger feelings for Areku, but he never confessed to her or anyone for that matter.

So his answer was, "Fine I'll go…"

"Yay!" Areku said happily. "Thank you, Jak!" She hung up.


	3. The Wedding

a/n: I DO NOT own YuGiOh or Jak 2, but 'Saya' is _my_ character, and sorry the chapters are sooooo short! It's my first fic, and it's pretty short as you can see. Ja matte ne!

Half a year past, and then the big day came. Saya's bridesmaids were Areku (the maid of honor), Kira, Keira, Mai, and Ashelin. Atemu's groomsmen were Joey (the best man), Tristan, Duke, Jak, and Seto. In the church, Atemu stood next to the priest. It was time for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle.

First, Ashelin walked down and was accompanied by Tristan. Mai was next, met by Joey, Keira and Duke, Kira and Seto, and lastly, Areku and Jak.

_Here Comes the Bride_ began to play. Everyone in the church stood up. Saya started walking down the aisle with her father, Densuke. She was wearing a halter-top pearl white dress, the collarpiece encrusted with diamonds. Her hair was in a French bun held up with white chopsticks. She saw Atemu and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Atemu Muto, do you take Saya Moriyama as your beloved wife?" the priest said formally.

"I do," Atemu answered, holding Saya's right hand and looking into her eyes deeply.

"And do you, Saya Moriyama, take Atemu Muto as your beloved husband?"

"I do," she replied, looking at Atemu the same way he looked at her.

"I now pronounce this couple," the priest concluded, closing his book, "husband and wife. You may kiss."

Atemu pulled Saya into his arms aand they kissed passionately. The church roared with cheers and applause.


	4. The Reception

The limo drove up and all of the bridesmaids, plus Saya and Atemu got in. They were on the way to Gala Events, where the reception was being held at. When everyone's friends and family were seated, Atemu, Saya and Areku thanked them for coming and their support.

Everyone ate and drank to their content, and then came the dancing. Atemu and Saya slow-danced to BoA's _Every Heart_. During their dance, Atemu nuzzled Saya's neck and began to kiss it softly. "I love you so much, Saya…" he whispered.

"I love you too, Atemu," she whispered back.

When the song ended, there was applause and cheers; everyone was obviously happy for the new couple. Nat King Cole's _L.O.V.E._ began to play, and Saya danced with her father.

After the father-daughter dance came the cake cutting. "Wow, this looks really good," Saya said, her voice amplfyed by the microphone. She continued, but in a slightly seductive voice, "But it's not half as good as Atemu is…" They were catcalls and wolf whistles from the tables, but Atemu didn't blush. In fact, he smirked at Saya's remark. Suddenly, Joey yelled out, "Just like dat time at da drive-in theater!"

When they cut the cake, Saya placed one finger into the icing of her piece. She put that same finger to Atemu's lips, her no-words way of telling him to lick it. Atemu didn't hesitate to do so. He closed his eyes and suckled on her finger gently. Saya laughed quietly.

For Atemu's little 'icing taste,' he placed icing onto his lower lip and he motioned Saya to kiss him. And she did, taking the icing with her. Atemu shivered a little when he felt her tongue run across his lip, but that didn't stop their delicious kiss.

The time to throw the bouquet and garland came. Atemu spun Saya around and then she threw it into the air. Areku caught it. She blushed a little, but she didn't care. When Atemu began to take off Saya's garland (with his teeth), there were catcalls from all of the guys in the place. While sliding it off, Atemu lightly kissed Saya's leg and she laughed again. Saya spun Atemu around and he threw the garland. Jak caught that. Areku and Jak looked at each other, a little speechless. Is there more romance for those two in the future?

**_To be continued...maybe?_**


End file.
